


bad girls  get punished

by smilewhenyouthinkofme



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bestiality, Daddy Kink, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, feminized
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilewhenyouthinkofme/pseuds/smilewhenyouthinkofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants to be a good girl for his Daddy but sometimes things happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	bad girls  get punished

Stiles was such a pretty bitch, whining sinfully like the cock slut he was as he was streched around their Great Dane's dick.  
Sobbing shamelessly with pleasure as he took the Knot his cries filling the room as Derek unlocked the door.

He would never get used to this sight, every time getting that, jolt of pleasure watching his pretty baby taking Bruno's knot with his dress hitched up over his perfect little ass as he mewled with each thrust, his nipples rubbing against the smooth fabric of his dress.

Tears ran down stiles face as Bruno started to grind, his knot filling stiles used hole.

"Daddy"  
He gasped seeing Derek standing in the doorway

"hello baby girl, look at you so perfect, being a great little whore for Bruno's knot, so willing to be bred and used like the little cumslut you are,  
Were you a good girl today?"

He asked while bending down to look at his baby's fucked out face, panting, nodding and begging for more, he clenched his tight little fuckhole when Bruno came, milking his cock.

Derek rubbed Bruno's ears as he contently padded back to his basket./p>

Derek placed his hand on stiles stomach,  
"so baby did you play with your clit today"

He asked scooping Bruno's come out his bitch's hole, muscles fluttering  
"no daddy, just Bruno"

And Derek believed him  
"Well since you've been so good, you can can have treats"  
Derek praised while ramming his come covered fingers into stiles' mouth who licked and sucked , chasing the taste, covering Derek fingers in spit  
Then he spasmed.

"Did you just come "

Stiles looked at his daddy.

"I didn't mean to , I I i'm sorry"  
Derek spanked him, Hard

Stiles cried out in pain  
"Bad girls get punished"

 

Stiles's arms were getting sore,  
He had then held above his head for ten minutes while his Daddy prepared his punishment.

Stiles knew he deserved to be punished  
Daddy did not have many rules, but the most important one was DO NOT COME WITHOUT SPOKEN PERMISSION

And he had.Stiles had come involuntary, he couldn't help, Bruno was so thick and his Daddy was so perfect, he didn't have time to stop himself

He can still see his daddy's face, the look of anger and disappointment that his baby girl had disobeyed him.

He was a good Daddy, the best stiles ever had, he was caring but firm, he treated stiles right and respected him, he looked after him, made sure he ate properly, went to bed on time and kept him safe and happy, but stiles had disappointed him and made him angry, a seldom occurrence, and he needed to be punished, and Derek was a good Daddy so he would punish him, not too severely but he would not go easy on him.

He is just what stiles needs

Stiles shifted awkwardly. His ass stung from where Derek had spanked him 20 times and his arms were stiff from where Derek had tied them above his head

Stiles was being punished for coming without permission so his punishment was coming.Continuously.

He had come several times in the last hour, from Derek's mouth, his hands on his cock, in his ass. Dirty talk pouring out of him as he pushed his fingers into stiles' waiting mouth, already slick with his own come and saliva

"So do want to come now?Bitch, does it still feel good, of course it does, look at you so come hungry, but you're not gonna get any, not mine,not Bruno's, only yours"

Stiles whined through his shaking orgasm.

"Bbbut mine isn't nice ,yours is nice, yours is yummy, so is Bruno's, mine isn't yummy, I want yours, only yours and Bruno's"

He started to cry at the loss of his Daddy's and his puppy's come  
"hey, hey shush Baby girl there's no need to cry  
Daddys here"

He cradled stiles in his arms and wiped the tears from his face, Derek decided that his baby had served his punishment.

He never cried during punishments, he knew Derek would never punish him unjustly and that if wanted Derek to stop he only had to say the word, but Derek had never denied Stiles his come or Bruno's and given the reaction Stiles had he never would , he would never make his baby cry, he had taken his spankings and had come every time Derek asked him.Now Derek had to look after him.

"It's alright baby, I'm sorry, your punishment is over, please don't cry, baby, you know Daddy never wants to make his little girl cry, You're such a good girl, you took your punishment so well, and looked so pretty while doing it "

Stiles stopped crying and looked at him, he always liked to be praised and told he was pretty

Derek picked him up and took him to the shower, where he cleaned the dried come off of his baby, then laid him in bed and fed him little bits of fruit and chocolate.

"I love you Daddy"  
Stiles wrapped himself around Derek, half asleep

"I love you too baby, sleep now and when you wake up you, I'll give you all the come you want"

Stiles made a contented noise.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr  
> Scattering black roses


End file.
